A low dropout voltage (LDO) regulator is a linear DC voltage regulator characterized by having a small input to output differential voltage, which reduces power dissipation associated with lower overall power supply efficiency. The LDO regulator also uses only a few critical components that include an error amplifier connected to a reference voltage and a feedback signal that is proportional to an output voltage. The error amplifier maintains the output voltage in a normal operating range as load current varies by responding to an error signal that results from comparing the reference voltage against the feedback signal. The error amplifier in turn generates an appropriate control signal to control the flow of current in a power stage and maintain a regulated value of the output voltage. LDO regulators are broadly applied in harsh environments that may contain opportunity for the regulated output to become faulted. Regulators can deal with some fault conditions. Nevertheless, improvements in dealing with special fault conditions would prove beneficial in the art.